


there is a light that shines over this city

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [79]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Pete Wentz and Spencer & Nick Cave - There Is A Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a light that shines over this city

Pete glared at his cellphone as it flashed 'no service.' He closed it and jammed it angrily back into his pocket. He was a thousand miles from his family, cowering in a studio, no windows, no way of knowing what was going on but only that it was bad.

The door banged open, and one of the producers, John or James or something, came in with Brendon and a few of the front desk staff. "That's everyone," he said as Brendon made a beeline for Pete.

"Spencer's gone," he hissed under his breath, mindful of the rest of the building that was sheltering in the studio. "He's..." Brendon made a complicated gesture that Pete interpreted as teleportation.

Spencer had explained it to them, once, during that phase of renegotiation and knowing, how much teleporting sucked, how UNIT only cleared it for emergencies.

A giant spaceship blocking out the sun probably counted.

Pete nodded, his fingers clenched into fists. Spencer was out there; Pete had to focus on that and not on the danger. "Then we're gonna be okay."


End file.
